1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning device giving a warning in the event of the disconnection of a tube. More particularly it relates to a warning device giving an optical and/or sound and/or light signal or the like in the event of the disconnection of a tube and more especially the disconnection of a tube connected to the canula of a respirator.
The importance of such a warning device is obvious : in the case of a respirator such a disconnection could result in the asphyxia and death of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known warning devices of the disconnection of a tube and notably, in the case of disconnection between the air supply to a respirator and the endotracheal probe in the intensive care unit of a hospital, are constituted by electrical circuits which emit a warning signal either by the action of a pressure-gauged overpressure, or due to variations in the volume of the ventilation air, or under the effect of variations in the air temperature, or under the effect of variations in the compliance of the thoracic cage, or in the case of the cessation of air flow in the ventilating circuit.
Such known apparatuses have the common drawback of being constituted by electrical circuits which have dangers due to switch sparks and to electrical shocks which can occur; in addition the operation of such known apparatus is not reliable.